


Favourites

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus moves in with Harry, a little redecorating is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourites

**Title:** Favourites  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** When Severus moves in with Harry, a little redecorating is required.  
 **Word Count:** 790  
 **Warnings:** Bad choices in style, allusions to sappiness  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://starduchess.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://starduchess.insanejournal.com/)**starduchess** who prompted me with Snarry, clash. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** So not mine.

“No,” said Severus. “Absolutely not. I refuse to even consider it.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Harry asked. “Since you’re moving in, I wanted to make sure the bedroom suited your tastes as well.”

Severus looked around the room in horror. The duvet, which had previously been an admittedly garish scarlet, was now a bold pattern of burgundy and hunter green that would be better suited on a wandering minstrel’s costume. Combined with the green wallpaper with red pinstripes and the gold and silver pillows, Severus thought he might be sick. “I assume you mean what’s wrong with it other than it looking as though Father Christmas went on a bender?”

Harry frowned. “I suppose outside of the Christmas context the colours clash a bit,” he murmured.

“It’s no matter,” Severus said. “Besides, green isn’t even my favourite colour.”

Harry’s very green eyes, the ones that gave Severus’s true favourite colour a run for its Galleons, widened. “Really? I always assumed …”

“As do most,” Severus said. “I will certainly rank green as one of my favourites. But that honour goes to another shade, I’m afraid.”

“Intriguing,” Harry said, sliding his arms around Severus’s waist. “Care to share?”

Severus rested his head on top of Harry’s messy mop of hair. “Navy,” he admitted.

“Really,” Harry said, surprised. “I suppose I can see it, but … any reason why?”

Severus paused. He could come up with a lie easily enough. Navy was a neutral colour, nearly black’s twin, it was different enough just to irritate little presumptuous Gryffindors like Harry himself who thought they could determine Severus’s favourite colour just by looking at him … but he had just moved in with the man. They were about to start a life together. Severus could trust him not to laugh at the truth. And if he did, well, Harry had a habit of blurting out a few embarrassing secrets in his sleep and Severus was not above using them to his advantage.

“You were wearing navy robes the first night you kissed me,” Severus finally said. “Right before that moment I remember thinking how your robes perfectly blended into the sky, as though you might melt right into the dusk. And all I wanted was to melt into the sky with you."

Harry went still in his arms. Severus immediately began rummaging through his brain for a humiliating anecdote to throw his way.

But then Harry leaned up and captured his mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. “Severus,” he whispered when he finally pulled back, breathless. “That might have just been the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Severus snorted, but inside he was sighing with relief. “Don’t get used to it,” he said, pulling Harry close.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry said. He rested his head on Severus’s shoulder. “You know, red isn’t actually my favourite colour either.”

“Oh?”

“No,” Harry said. “I paid for somebody to decorate my house, and she just assumed, and I never cared enough to change it. But really, I far prefer grey.”

Severus arched a brow. “You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe that. Nobody’s favourite colour is grey.”

“It is when it reminds you of the man you love,” Harry shot back.

“Oh, have you taken up with someone else, then?” Severus asked. “I’ll have you know I don’t have a strand of grey on my head.”

“No, you prat,” Harry said. “After the Final Battle, I was still working up the nerve to come see you while you were recovering. I still hadn’t even entirely reconciled it in my head, how you could have been a Death Eater but still fighting on our side. It had been raining all day, but I decided to go for a walk just to calm down. The sky was grey and gloomy, but then I saw a thin ray of light shoot through the clouds. And it just … made me think. I don’t have to explain more, do I? This is getting uncomfortably soppy.”

“Please don’t,” Severus said quickly, but he brushed his lips over Harry’s cheek. “It appears we both associate the colours of the sky with each other. How disgustingly cliché.”

Harry laughed. “You know, there’s a spell for that.”

“To cure clichés?”

“Perhaps, but I was thinking more of our ceiling,” Harry said, nodding upward. “Would you be opposed to bringing the sky indoors? Perhaps with light grey walls and a navy duvet?”

Severus nodded slowly. “Acceptable.”

Harry grinned and pulled Severus down onto the bed. “You know,” he said, covering Severus’s body with his own, “I think this just might work out.”

Severus closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt Harry make slow work of removing his clothing. _Yes. Yes, it would._

* * *


End file.
